Loving A Demon
by Eznorb
Summary: After an incident of turning into a cat, fifteen yr. old Ciel Phantomhive begins to realize sudden feelings he has for his demon butler, Sebastian. The only problem is that Sebastian hates him now. Rated T for language. Warning: Yaoi (BoyxBoy)
1. Chapter 1

In an alley, two figures stood. A butler in black with brown hair and a man in a robe. The man clasped his hands together while staring at the butler. "Why would someone like you need this?" his voice rasped. The butler turned nervously away. "I-I…" he stumbled over his words, not knowing how to answer.

The man laughed. "Cat got your tongue, eh?" He held up a glass vile containing a purplish liquid. The butler immediately raised his head, eyes glittering. He made a swipe for it but the man pulled it away. "Can't give you this if you don't have the money." He reminded the butler. The butler seemed angered by this before nodding. "I suppose you're right," he mumbled. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a pouch that was as big as a full grown man's fist filled with coins.

Everything had gotten quiet by then making the man uneasy while the butler stood calmly. "Is there something wrong?" he asked while holding out the pouch. The man gulped before turning back to the money. "Nah, I just found it strange that no one is out." The butler shrugged. "Is that a problem? It would have been harder to do this if huma-I mean people were out." He replied.

The man glared at him and snatched the pouch away. He greedily stared at it, drool over-filling his mouth. The butler patiently waited for a few minutes before clearing his throat.

"What?" the man snapped.

The butler fiddled with his hands. "Um… the vile,"

"Oh yes, the vile." The man's eyes glinted as he pulled it out. The butler eagerly held out his hands. "T-Thank y-" he began but was interrupted by shattering glass. "Oops, I dropped it," The butler covered his mouth with his hands as he slumped to his knees. "W-Why?" He looked like he wanted to cry. "I g-gave you t-the m-m-money!" The man burst out laughing. "That's the point! I get something and you don't. Only a butler as stupid as you would trust me!"

His footsteps echoed away, leaving the butler crouched over the broken glass. He trembled and clenched his fists around some of the pieces, blood staining his white gloves. "A butler," his voice shook. A devilish smile began to form on his lips. "He thought I was a butler!" The 'butler' stood and fixed his glasses, leaving red behind. "Only an actress like me can fool anyone!" he boasted and stared at the direction where the man left. He pouted. "He's leaving already!? But the show isn't finished yet!" The 'butler' ran after him. "WAIT!"

"Can I help you with something?" the man hissed, annoyed that the butler had followed him, "And it better not be about the money."

The butler rolled his eyes. "You could keep those lousy coins, I have no use for them," he continued, "Buuuuuuut, you have to see the final scene! Now let's see, what has happened so far…the seller tricked the 'butler' taking his money away. How cruel," He stared at the man disapprovingly.

"Now me-the butler-has returned for revenge!" the 'butler' announced enthusiastically while twirling around. The man growled before pulling out a gun. The butler gasped and placed a hand over his heart. "What's this?! This is the end of me!" he cried and gave the man a sly smile with a wink after. While placing his hand on his hip and the other on his head, the 'butler' yowled, "Oh, this horrible man is going to shoot me! Somebody help!"

The man took a step back not lowering the gun. "S-Shut up! Do you wanna attract attention?" he hissed and pointed the weapon at the 'butler's' chest. The butler simply ignored him and went on yowling, a giant smirk plastered on his face leaving the man fuming.

"Fine, if you want to die so badly, let me help you!" he roared. As his finger pulled the trigger, the 'butler' eyes glistened. The bullet was released and the shot was seemed to echo around the city. The man grinned, the smoke preventing him to see. "Good riddance," he growled and shoved the gun back in his pocket. As he turned around, a roar of a chainsaw made him freeze his eyes widening.

The 'butler' was standing in the same place he was before holding a glistening chainsaw in front of him. A smirk plastered on his lips. The man was frozen in shock. "H-How…" he stuttered unable to continue. The 'butler' chuckled. "You didn't expect a turn of events, did you?" he asked, "No matter, lets continue on with the story, shall we?"

With that, the 'butler' began to transform before the man's eyes. He removed the bow that tied his hair up, making it fall. Pulling out a comb, the 'butler' ran it through his hair. Instantly, his hair changed to crimson while his grin got wider. The man took a step back, clearly terrified at the scene displayed in front of him.

"W-What a-a-are you?" he stuttered, beads of sweat appearing on his forehead. The 'butler' tilted his head as he adjusted his glasses. "Didn't you say I was I butler?" he answered, his grin becoming too unrealistic to the man. The 'butler' then made his way toward him, dragging his chainsaw against the ground producing a loud, eerie screech and sparks.

The man desperately tried to run but his feet seemed to be stuck to the ground so he just stood there, petrified. The 'butler' stopped just one foot in front of him a hand placed on his hip. "I have to say that you were partly, correct. I am a butler but not your average every day one." He told him, still devilishly grinning. The man gulped. "L-Look…" he took out the bag of coins, "You c-can have this b-back, just leave m-m-me alone."

The 'butler' frowned slightly. "I have already told you, I don't need those lousy circular objects," he knocked the bag out of his hand, the coins flying. The man gasped, his fear melting to rage. "You son of a bitch!" he roared as he took the gun out of his pocket and pulling the trigger back. The bullet fired toward the 'butler' but he easily blocked it with his chainsaw, the object uselessly bouncing away. The man clenched his teeth, unable to believe what had just happened.

"Now let's see, where was I…" the "butler' thought for a moment, unfazed by the sudden attack. "Oh yes!" he exclaimed, "I was about to tell you what was I!" He trembled with excitement, seeming as if he was about to explode. Leaning close to the man's ear, he whispered, "I am Butler Death," And Then he grinned, sharp teeth glistening. The man gulped, frozen once again.

He then pulled away, still grinning. "Of course I shouldn't be telling you any of this. Will might take my Death Scythe again," Butler Death admitted hugging his chainsaw while swaying back and forth. "But then that would be horrible! Maybe this was a bad idea after all…" he then continued to speak to himself and the man found this as a chance to escape.

The man began to back away slowly, putting some distance between them. Butler Death kept on rambling to himself, whining something about that he couldn't survive without his scythe. "…maybe Will might not take it but last time he wasn't pleasant," Butler Death rambled on. Then his eyes sparkled with fascination. "Oh! But how can I say that?! He is always so pleasant and sooooooo irresistible!" he exclaimed while squealing slightly, "Ah, the way he moves and how his eyes glisten with determination and dominance! If he only looked at me that way!" Butler Death continued, placing both of his hands on his chest. "That would be so….. overwhelming!" he yelled, throwing his hands up in the air.

Butler Death then cleared his throat. "Now, let me get focused again…" he told himself and turned to the man. Except, he wasn't standing there anymore. Butler Death gaped. "H-Hey w-where'd you go?!" He glanced back and forth, unable to find him. "This was a waste of acting now, was it?" he muttered to himself. "What type of actress would let her audience leave before the show ends?"

He sighed and looked around again, sighting a figure far off. Butler Death tilted his head. "Is that him?" he asked himself while squinting. "It is!" he exclaimed and ran after the man, holding his chainsaw beside him. "Wait!" he yowled.

The man cursed under his breath, trying to pick up speed. "Leave me alone!" he yelled as he continued to run. The man bumped into trash cans, knocking some over but he didn't stop. He wanted to be as far away from the butler as he could. Making a left turn, he continued to sprint but to meet a dead end.

"Shit," he muttered and stared at the brick wall. Maybe, just maybe he could climb it. Before he could even try, Butler Death chuckled. "You can't escape." The man stiffened and turned around to find the crimson haired fellow standing a couple feet away. "I already told you to get away from me," the man growled. He knew it wouldn't help but he took out his gun again. Butler Death grinned. "I can't, not after what I told you.

"Besides, you're in my 'To Die List' anyways, so I might as well kill you now than later." He told him and his chainsaw roared to life. The man took a step back, trembling. "H-Hey let's not get ugly now…" Butler Death simply ignored the rest and charged at the man, grinning wildly, with his Death Scythe high above his head. He let out a cry as he swung to slice the man in half but the man jumped back. Butler Death huffed. "Hold still…" he muttered and swung again. The man dodged and scooted away until his back was against the wall. As he did, he saw the chainsaw coming for him again so he moved to duck but suddenly, blood splattered. The man blinked, unable to comprehend what had just happened. He glanced down to see the butler's weapon impaled deep into his chest.

Butler Death sweetly smiled. "See? Now that wasn't so hard was it?" he asked as the chainsaw turned on again, bloody organs splattering everywhere. The butler shoved it in deeper, earning a gasp from the man before his eyes rolled back, his body slumping. Butler Death did not remove the chainsaw, though. It continued to spray blood and scarlet intestines on the ground and on the butler. He didn't seem to mind. He only watched as the man's Cinematic Record spilled out of his chest, his yellow-green eyes glistening. "Red is the color of fiery passion, is it not? It makes everything much more lively and beautiful." Butler Death purred while the walls got covered with blood and pieces of guts. He then yanked out his scythe and the man's body fell to the ground, a pool of blood surrounding him.

"That should make you prettier," the butler told the dead body, flicking off a chunk of meat that was stuck on the tip of the chainsaw. He smirked and crouched in front of the body. "I really do hope that you like your new look and that you enjoyed the show; now I should probably get what I came for." The butler then searched the man's pockets hoping to find another vile. "Ah!" he exclaimed as his fingers closed around an object. Pulling it out, he frowned. It wasn't purple like the previous one. This one had a greenish tint to it. Butler Death shrugged and stood up again. "It has to have the same effect," he told himself. He then turned to walk away.

"Sweet dreams,"

...

Earl Ciel Phantomhive was bored. As of matter of fact, he was always bored. The only thing that he did was fill papers and sign contracts with companies' everyday. Nothing else. Except on those rare days when his fiancée, Elizabeth Midford, came to visit and forced him to dress up adorably. Even though it did slightly annoy him, at least it didn't make him sit in his study all day and do paperwork. It's not like he had any choice. Ciel's demon butler, Sebastian Michaelis, forced him to do his work saying that he wouldn't allow his bocchan skip a day. Ciel had no choice but to follow his orders.

It now seemed that his butler was always in a terrible mood ever since the day Ciel had turned into a demon and had ordered Sebastian to be his butler for all eternity. It wasn't the young demon's fault it had happened but Sebastian acted like it was. Ciel now regretted the choice of forcing his butler to be with him but what could he have done? Sebastian would have surely left to go make another contract leaving the Earl by himself. The thought scared Ciel, making him furious of himself of being such a baby. "I just don't want to be alone, that's all." Ciel muttered to himself, resting his chin on the palm of his hand.

"Did you say something, my lord?"

Ciel glanced up, a bit startled by the reply. How could he forget that Sebastian was standing by the door, waiting for an order? "N-Nothing…" he mumbled looking away from the cold stare he was receiving. Sebastian only bowed. "If it's alright with you, I'd like to make dinner." He told his master.

_More like trying to get as far away from me as possible,_ Ciel thought sourly and nodded. The demon bowed again before exiting the study. The young boy sighed, tapping his fingers on the desk. There was no way that Sebastian would forgive him for putting him through this hell of serving him. Ciel then stood, wanting to get some fresh air. "Life isn't fair, Sebastian. So you might as well deal with it like I did." He said out loud, wondering if his butler had heard him. He didn't care though, it wouldn't change anything.

Sebastian would continue to hate Ciel while Ciel would hate himself.

* * *

**This is a Pilot Chapter, meaning that I would probably not even continue this. I just wanted to put this out there, since it was sitting in my documents for so long. I hope you enjoyed it!  
Also if some of you are wondering, this takes place(2 years later) after Ciel turns into a demon, except I took out the part when Sebby gives everyone the black present, containing the letter that says that Ciel died. So here, no one knows that he is a demon except for Sebastian.  
Reviews are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2-The News

**Here's chapter 2.**

* * *

"Please, Ciel! It'll be sooooo much fun!" Elizabeth exclaimed, gripping Ciel's arm tightly. Ciel sighed and rubbed his temples. "Lizzie…you know how busy I am. Going to a party would only add to my stress." He replied, shaking her off. Ciel had hoped that Elizabeth would somehow not hear about a party that was coming up, but who was he kidding? She already knew some that were going to come by next year. Most all the Earls were invited to the party and Ciel was chosen to be one of them. He planned to say an excuse so he could skip but Elizabeth had answered the invitation for him, saying '_of course my precious Ciel can attend to the party!_'

Lizzie pouted at his answer. "It's not like you're going to be working! You'll be having fun instead of being locked in your study all day. Please?" she whined, making giant puppy eyes. Ciel groaned, glancing away. One of the main reasons he did not want to go was that Sebastian had to tag along, following him and looking at every move he would make. Ciel shuddered slightly. It had never bothered him before, but that was when Ciel had a soul to give him. Now his demon butler stared at him with cold, hard eyes possibly wishing that he was dead.

"I'll see what I can do, okay?" Ciel told her after a moment. Elizabeth squealed with delight and hugged him tightly. Staggering a bit, Ciel reached for the wall to keep himself steady. He was not known for strength. "Don't worry Ciel, you won't regret it!" she chirped happily, not letting go. The young demon rolled his eyes. _Let's hope I don't. _Lizzie continued, "I'll make you look absolutely adorable!"

Ciel mentally groaned. He did not want his fiancée pick what he was going to wear. The last time he made that mistake was when it was his birthday. He wanted to please her, that was all, but did she have to choose that ridiculous outfit? Ciel pushed the thought away. He was not about to remember the outfit that caused him to be embarrassed the whole day. _At least Sebastian looked better…_ The Earl thought. His butler was chosen to wear a violet suit, coming with a bonnet. It didn't seem that he cared though; Sebastian had thanked Elizabeth for the wonderful addition and kept it on the whole day.

_Why am I thinking of this? _Ciel thought, his cheeks suddenly warm. He cleared his throat nervously and gently pushed Lizzie away. She still had a giant smile on her face. "Oh and you too, Sebastian!" she squealed turning to the demon butler. Sebastian smiled. Ciel stiffened, astonished. He actually _smiled._ The young Earl couldn't even remember the last time his butler had even smirked.

"I am honored," Sebastian replied while placing a hand over his heart and bowing. He then raised his head, his eyes meeting Ciel's. Immediately, his smile vanished replaced with his unemotional face. Elizabeth didn't notice, she was busy bouncing with joy. "I'll go tell the others if they want to join!" she exclaimed and ran out of Ciel's study, leaving him and his butler alone. An awkward silence soon followed. Ciel's mouth dried and he swallowed trying to moisture it again. _Would you please leave? _He thought desperately, not wanting to be in the same room with his butler.

Not knowing what else to do, Ciel went to go sit in his desk, feeling Sebastian's glare on his back. Ciel tried not to glance up, hoping that the demon would soon receive the hint and leave. To Ciel's dismay, Sebastian continued to stare at him a tiny smirk tugging the side of his lips. "Is there something funny?" the young demon scowled before he could stop himself.

Sebastian raised his brow. "You can just ask me to leave, young master" he told Ciel matter-of-factly acting like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Ciel glared at him before glancing away, his ears feeling hot. "Well… then leave," he muttered, unable to stop fiddling with his hands. Sebastian only huffed, taking a few steps forward. "Before I go, I have news to tell you, my lord."

Ciel looked up, curiosity glistening in his sapphire eyes. "What is it, Sebastian?" he asked. _What can it possibly be that he hasn't chosen to tell until now? _His butler stood quietly in front of the desk before speaking. "I have to leave."

Silence was greeted then as Ciel sat there, dumbfounded. _Leaving?! _He mentally calmed himself, the fear returning. Taking a few deep breaths, Ciel impatiently tapped his fingers. "What do you mean?" he asked, hoping that his voice didn't carry alarm. Once again, there was a pause as if Sebastian was trying to build up suspense. Ciel growled and gripped his pen. "What do you mean?" he repeated.

"I'm not actually leaving, young master. I can't," his butler reminded him with an icy tone and continued, "I have matters to deal with in Hell." Ciel tilted his head, confused. "Hell? But I thought you said that you can't go back there since the Demon Sanctuary was destroyed." He winced as the memories slowly returned, like a knife digging into his soul.

Sebastian stared at his young master with disapproving eyes. "You know so little about demons…There are other ways to go to Hell, my lord." Ciel bit his tongue, feeling stupid. "Oh," was all he could say. Sebastian nodded. "Don't worry, I'll return a week before the party." Ciel's eyes widened. _A week before the party!? But that means he'll be almost gone for a month… _"I know that you are shocked, young master, but don't worry. I hired someone to take care of you."

Ciel fumed. "I don't need anyone to take care of me!" he pointed out, angered at the fact that Sebastian still thought that he was a child barely learning how to walk. "I can take care of myself!" Sebastian seemed amused by Ciel's outburst. "Yes, of course I know that. After all the times you got kidnapped or hurt, I do believe that you certainly can take care of yourself…and the mansion." Ciel glared at his butler, his blood boiling. Ignoring Sebastian's previous statement, he asked shortly, "Why did you have to hire someone, anyways? Finny, Mey-Rin, Baldroy, and Tanaka can do the job."

The demon tsked at his young master, wriggling his index finger at him. "Did you forget already, my lord? They plan on taking a vacation. Not to mention that you allowed them to." Sebastian reminded him. Ciel opened his mouth to reply back, almost saying that was absurd, that he did not recall doing that until the memory seeped in the teenager's brain. Feeling his face getting warm, Ciel turned his head away.

"May I ask who is my…" he paused, not wanting to say _babysitter. _Sebastian tilted his head. "Babysitter?" he finished for his young master. Ciel hesitantly nodded, his embarrassment getting higher. This time, Sebastian's amused smirk faded. "I couldn't get any of your previous tutors to take care of you so I chose the only one that was free… which is-"

Before the demon butler could finish, the door of the study was thrown open, startling the both demons.

"Sebas-chan~!"

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this as you did the first chapter. I was really shocked that some enjoyed this, actually... Well, am currently working on chapter 3 and will post it if this chapter is successful aswell. I hope that the characters were written well, if so then feel free to tell me, if not, constructive criticism is helpful too.  
Reviews are welcome!**


End file.
